Operation Faith
by DivineMist
Summary: Henry gathers an aid to help his mother believe.


_**Summary: **_Henry gathers an aid to help his mother believe.

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Characters:**_ August, Henry, Emma

_**Words: **754_

_**Notes:**_ Set before 'The Return', slight spoilers for 'Heart of Darkness.' _Italics indicate thought._

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Once Upon a Time, just borrowing the characters for my own devices :)

* * *

_**Operation: Faith**_

_By: DivineMist_

* * *

He was just about to enjoy the first sip of freshly brewed coffee from the diner, when a large, familiar book was slammed onto the table. The words, _Once Upon A Time_ scrawled ominously on the front.

Glancing up, August noticed an equally familiar boy, a determined smile on his face as he slid into the booth across from him. Setting down the mug, he raised an eyebrow at the bright child.

"We need a plan."

"Plan?"

"To get Emma to believe." Henry said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

August nodded, eyes widening in realization. "What do you suppose we do?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning forward so no one would overhear their conversation.

Grinning sheepishly, Henry shrunk back into the cushion of his seat. "That's where I need some help."

He chuckled, "Well, at least you're not drowning your sorrows in hot chocolate anymore. But I don't know if I'll be able to help any."

Henry pouted. "Why not?"

August sighed, trying to ignore the puppy-dog look the kid was giving him. "You're her kid, and have been trying to get her to believe for what, months? If anyone is going to change Emma's mind, ultimately it's going to be you Henry."

"But-

-Sorry kid, but I don't think she'll believe me."

"Please August! I can't do it alone." Henry gave him the same wounded look, desperation in his eyes. "Please."

_The kid will be breaking hearts one day._

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before placing it on the table. Glancing at the young boy, he nodded.

"Deal."

Henry smirked, but gave him a cautious gaze. "Thank you, thank you! But no deals please, reminds me of..."

The boy trailed off, nodding his head towards the book in front of them.

_Rumpelstiltskin._

August shook his head, though smiling himself, wondering what _exactly_ he had gotten himself into. Henry continued to ramble on

"Anyway, since you're now initiated into Operation Cobra – that's what me and Emma call anything relating to the curse or fairytale land – we need to brainstorm some ideas."

"I'm assuming you don't want Emma to know about our plan?"

Henry eagerly nodded, "Hmm...we need another secret code."

"How 'bout Operation Faith. We need faith that Emma will believe one day."

_I need the faith._

"That's perfect! Operation Faith is a go!" He happily threw a fist in the air to emphasize his words.

Swirling the now cold coffee around in his mug, August regarded the boy with a glance. Henry was nothing, if not determined. A sudden thought came to mind.

"Just thought I'd ask, but shouldn't you be in school?" He raised an eyebrow.

The boy froze in place, mouth open in shock and eyes wide.

"Uh-oh, if I don't make it in time EQ is gonna kill me!"

"EQ?" August asked as Henry scrambled out of the booth, a frantic look on his features.

"Evil Queen! See you later!" He said, racing away from his seat and through the doors of the diner. Another yell of, 'Hi mom, gotta go!' could be heard echoing from the entrance.

August couldn't but help but smile at the kid. He was truly one of a kind.

Suppressing a grin, he reached out and placed a hand on the book the boy had forgotten in his haste to get to school.

_Once upon a time indeed._

Suddenly a throat was cleared behind him. Turning his head August took in the sight of the woman they had been talking about moments earlier.

_Emma._

"And what do I owe the pleasure?"

She raised an eyebrow. Trying not to smile.

"Was Henry talking to you?" Emma broke off, spotting the large book on-top of the table. "Well, I guess that answers my question. What did he want?"

Picking up the book of fairy-tales, August stood up and turned towards her, placing it in her hands.

"Sometimes you just have to have enough faith to believe."

Her face contorted into confusion.

"What?"

He stepped around her, placing enough change to pay for his coffee beside the cup before speaking.

"You'll eventually understand."

He turned away, grin on his face and walked away from the puzzled woman. Emma watched his every step as he sauntered from the diner, August could feel her gaze on his back.

_One day, Emma. You will believe._

* * *

_A/N: Whatchya think? Any comments would be lovely :D_


End file.
